


... thud

by sootonthecarpet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fainting, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootonthecarpet/pseuds/sootonthecarpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was going to be the opening to something, but that didn't happen. Incredibly short. Arthur faints from exhaustion the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... thud

"Excuse me. Arthur?" Eames says. Arthur turns quickly—too quickly—grows dizzy—almost falls.

"What?" he says, trying to regain his dignity.

"That," Eames tells him.

"I slipped," Arthur insists.

"You've been awake for a good three days now... yes, you definitely slipped."

Arthur is pressing a hand to his temple. "I think I'm going to faint," he mutters, annoyed.

"Do you want some more coffee?" Eames asks conversationally, sardonically, but he's too busy catching Arthur to listen for an answer he knows he's not going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> you know I kind of hoped my first Inception fic would at least be some halfway decent porno but nope


End file.
